Candy's child named Coda
by CrikeyItsLauren
Summary: This contains a few OC's, I also don't write Twilight anymore because I have lost a lot of interest in it... This is for Beth and Hayley!


Candy's child named Coda.

It had been nine months and Candy is still expecting, she slouched around all day demanding for everything. Whenever Esme or anyone was nearby, she would yell at them and demand for food which was always of an unusual combination. In a way, I didn't know whether to feel sorry for her or smirk whenever I ignore her pointless demands. Everyone else fell into her trap of doing what she says, Rose and Luna tried to do all they could be such suck ups in hopes they could look after the child with Candy since Seth would be out with the pack a lot. I stayed away from this mess a much as I could, I only ever left my lab when I needed to for example, bathroom, food and sleeping. If I did have to walk past Candy, I would keep my head down and ignore her delusional gaze that said "do as I say or die".

I sat in the kitchen munching on some waffles that Esme had bought recently, as I wolfed the syrup covered waffles Luna came in. She looked tired and wary; I laughed to myself and carried on eating.

"What?" She asked sitting opposite me, her golden eyes looking at my food in disgust, just because she's a Vampire. Luna doesn't understand the goodness of waffles and maple syrup.

"Nothing" I choked out with my mouth full, Luna chuckled.

"Manners young lady" She teased; I rolled my eyes and dumped the plate in the sink along with all the pots and pans. We had been left to look after Candy for the day, bad idea. Taking care of someone is the last thing I want to do and I am the last person to ask. All day, Candy has done nothing but whine all day.

"Hah, you'd know" I said taunting her, she frowned and stuck her tongue out like a small child. When I opened the fridge, a blast of cool air hit me; each shelf was full of food and drinks. At the back, were some cans of lager lying around so I pinched one of them. As I cracked it open, a horrific screaming came from the front room. With a sigh, I peeped through the door. Oh lovely, Candy is labour. Luna looked ever so scared; she dashed over to Candy and gave her support. Me being a complete asshole that I am, I just watched, what am I to do? I have never delivered a baby; I research for cures not help women pop babies. I set my can aside and went to find some towels; I may as well do something.

Unfortunately, all we have in this house is white towels. I thought for a minute whether I should let Candy bloody them up or just make her pop her kid out on the floor. Shaking my head, I took off with every towel I could find. From upstairs, I could still hear her piercing scream which started to give me a wee bit of head ache. As I leaped down the stairs to the front room, Luna looked paranoid. I groaned and pulled her away, she pulled a face of offence but I ignored her.

"Candy" I called, she lifted her head slowly, her face livid. I raised my eyebrow slightly and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I need you to push okay?" I asked, she nodded quickly and put all her strength into pushing. Gently, I tucked the towels near the… opening and had my hands ready. Luna held Candy's hand and supported her head. Why am I even in this mess? Oh yeah, I left my lab that's what happened. Mess sure is a very accurate word to describe this situation as well, my hands are getting dirty.

The head poked through along with the rest of the baby's body, I almost pulled the baby out but I wrapped them in a towel to clean, woo hoo a boy. Candy lay down and recovered herself, Luna sat back and watched her. The little boy screamed and cried making my headache worse; I began to get slightly irritated by now. Please hurry up and let me leave, I only intended to come for food but no, I also deliver a baby in the process. When I handed a slightly insane Candy her baby, she smile and giggled.

"Yay, what should I call him?" She asked, Luna recommended names like William until she got immature and said the most retarded names I'd ever heard.

"No, I think you should call it Ginyu" I said monotone; they both gave me hopeless expressions. Awkwardly, I shrugged and picked my lager taking another mouthful.

"I'll call him Coda" Candy smiled, Luna agreed with the stupid name. When they looked at me for approval, I sighed and wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Really?" I asked, she nodded fast like a child. Candy with a child… Oh my god what has this world fallen to? She's a child herself never mind having one with Seth who is the baby of the pack.

"Yeah, I like it" Candy said innocently, but does the kid like it? As I drank my lager, Luna help Candy from the floor and they both took to prepare the house or to make it baby proof.

I was back in my lab, continuing my research. As I took notes, chemicals reacted and bubbled over which spread over my paper. Scowling, I screwed it up and held it over the Bunsen burner. It slowly decayed to a black ash; I blew out the huge flame and wiped the ashes into the bin below me. It's to take up less space and all that shit. I grabbed my pen and rewrote my notes again, the chemical stopped reacting and the bubbles began to pop.

"I'll make another sample" I muttered to myself, pulling my steam punk goggles over my eyes. The round goggles fit perfectly over my eyes; I had modified the brass so I could zoom in and out. As I measured out everything again, the doors creaked open and slammed quickly. With a hopeless sigh, I turned around to see Seth looking a bit frightened. His eyes wild, his jaw hung open.

"Yes?" I asked peering at him through my goggles holding a chemical flask. He seemed lost for words when he spoke.

"Candy the baby!" He said frantically, I nodded and swirled the flask around swishing the liquid around.

"Yes, that's what happens when you don't use protection" I said blatantly, he nodded with good understanding and took a step closer to me.

"Can you help us educate him?" He asked, I looked back at Seth who seemed helpless. In a way, I do want to help him obviously but then I am not one to teach children. I nibbled my lip deep in thought, I may as well, it can't be that bad I hope.

"Alright then, anything specific?" I asked.

"Just science" He said, we made the agreement that I would be his science teacher. Edward would teach him music, Luna would teach English, Carlisle would teach math and I also would teach languages. Because I'm a multicultural bitch.


End file.
